


Un triste conte

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Pre-Epilogue Roxy, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, / Une reine aux cheveux ajonc et aux yeux armeria"
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	Un triste conte

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 14 mars 2017.

Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela,  
Une reine aux cheveux ajonc et aux yeux armeria  
Qui régnait avec justice et générosité  
Sur une vaste contrée.

Tout son peuple l'adorait,  
Son royaume était en paix  
Les récoltes abondantes  
Les contrées voisines avenantes.

Cependant, la reine était seule  
Depuis la mort de son aïeule :  
Nulle compagnie pour partager sa couronne,  
Et pour le deuxième trône, personne.

Son cœur avait été depuis longtemps volé  
Par son plus fidèle chevalier  
Aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux capucine,  
Dont les exploits étaient connus dans toutes les chaumines.

Cependant, ce brave garçon  
Ne pouvait lui rendre son affection,  
Lui-même déjà dans les filets  
D'un amour non-partagé.

Sa solitude et sa douleur étaient telles  
Que la reine pleurait dès le réveil  
Et continuait au plus profond de la nuit  
À répandre son désespoir infini.

Il lui fallait pourtant préserver la façade  
Et continuer la mascarade  
Elle se mit à boire l'or rouge sang  
Que produisait ses paysans.

Elle noyait dans une constante ivresse  
Son éternelle tristesse  
Buvant sans cesse et sans cesse  
Pour prétendre l'allégresse.

Ne rien laisser paraître  
Prétendre le bien-être  
En continuant un travail acharné  
Pour son amour et ses sujets...

Mais un jour, la précieuse boisson  
Se transforma en mortel poison  
Et dans un dernier soupir  
On la vit partir...


End file.
